It Was Fate
by WildImagination92
Summary: She's a big time teen model and witch/druid hybrid, he's a small town werewolf. Their worlds couldn't be farther apart. When she moves to Beacon Hills with her parents their worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

**It Was Fate**

_Bonnie_

For two days Bonnie and her adoptive parents had been the road. The sixteen year old sat in the backseat watching the scenery pass her by, children playing on the playgrounds; playing double dutch, she ruled at the jump rope game. She had to so many bruises and cuts from running around outside as a child. Her birth parents, they gave her up when she came out of the womb. Her mom, Katherine Mikaelson worked at Mystic Falls Hospital, she adopted her from Bonnie's birth parents. Her adoptive father, Elijah the typical protective father. Something not many knew about the married Mikaelson couple; they were vampires. Elijah was one-thousand, one-hundred and twenty-eight years old, though he looked twenty-eight. Katherine was five-hundred and sixty-eight though she looked twenty-one. Bonnie laid in the backseat of the SUV listening to the music on her iPod. AWOLNATION her favorite artist, if she weren't in the car, she'd be dancing right now. Her best friend, Caroline Forbes was too far behind her though. Her mother decided that it was time for a change and made plans to move them to Beacon Hills with Bonnie and her family. In a way, she was happy that was moving away from Mystic Falls, she caught her ex- friend and her ex- boyfriend...well naked. Kol Smith and Elena Gilbert were probably being ridiculed right now. She was posting pictures on a dummy Facebook page of the two together she did it from the library so no one would find her, sending them anonymous text messages from a prepaid phone. It made her feel good inside, but of course, she stopped two weeks ago, her mom found her posting pictures and demanded that she stopped.

Finally arriving at the mansion, Bonnie jumped out of the SUV and stretched her legs, "Alright Bon, you're not grounded anymore but keep in mind-" Katherine started.

"I know, It's not suppose be easy; that why it feels so effing good. I'm understand that now. This is a fresh start. No more teenage antics. Promise." Bonnie continued with a smile, she grabbed a box from her dad and walked inside the mansion that was now her family's. While unpacking, there was a knock on the door, Elijah and Katherine looked up at the door. Who was knocking at this time of day, everyone should have been at work or watching daytime television. The original stood up and opened the door with a smile on his otherwise flawless chiseled good-looks. There stood the Argent family their next door neighbors. A redheaded woman standing next to her husband and daughter, picture perfect family. "Hello, we're here to welcome you to the neighborhood. I'm Victoria Argent, this is my husband Chris and our daughter Allison. We baked you some cookies," The woman greeted. Katherine standing next to her husband smiled.

"Oh thank you so much, please come in." Elijah offered opening the door wider them. "Please forgive the mess. I'm Elijah Mikaelson, this is my wife Katherine and our daughter is up in her room...sulking probably, she just broke up with her boyfriend." the male sighed.

"Understandable, luckily for us, we don't have..." Chris started but stopped when he saw Bonnie coming downstairs with her earbuds in her ear. Elijah caught her just in time to take her earphones out.

"Oh hello, I'm Bonnie...and you would be?"

"Bonnie, these nice people are the Argent's, you'll be attending school with their daughter, Allison."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'll take these into the kitchen, Mrs. Argent." Bonnie offered, taking the cookies from the redhead. Her fingers touched Victoria's, she kept the gasp inside but her parents heard loud and clear. Bonnie had a vision, she knew what they were. "These look really good, ma'am."

"Thank you, darling. You're so sweet."

"It's just how my parents raised me, ma'am." Bonnie responded, walking into the kitchen. She split the cookies evenly and distributed them among everyone.

"Bonnie is actually a little dancing machine, her first steps was a two-step; every since then she couldn't stay still. Her father insists on her being in some kind of sword fighting class."

"I just want my daughter to be able to protect herself."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and smiled, they conveniently left out the part when they were turning her into the witch version of Selene from "Underworld". After finishing her last cookie, her phone went off; she looked at the caller id then sent the caller to voicemail. Chris' eyes darted to her quickly.

"Who was that sweetheart?" Katherine asked.

"Kol," Bonnie answered, Elijah rolled his eyes. "I guess he's bored."

"May I ask why you broke up?" Chris questioned.

"He thought he should be able to sleep with my ex-best friend and I disagreed." Bonnie answered. "I have to get ready for school tomorrow, it was really nice meeting you Mr and Mrs. Argent, and Allison." The brunette excused herself from the living room then headed upstairs to her bedroom where she finished unpacking her boxes.

_Scott_

"New residents in Beacon Hills and you'll never guess who it is!" Stiles informed his best friend excitedly. Scott looked at his socially awkward childhood friend wondering when he would tell him who'd moved to Beacon Hills. "Famous movie producer Elijah Mikaelson, his model goddess wife Katherine and their adopted daughter slash model Bonnie." Scott's jaw dropped, he's had a crush on Bonnie since forever but it was a celebrity crush, kid crush. It would never happen, so he thought. Stiles had a major crush on her mother, Katherine. He convinced himself that the model would leave Elijah and he would have her to himself. The wolf and his friend sat together at the lunch table before going to homeroom, with them sat Lydia, Aiden, his twin brother Ethan and his boyfriend Danny, Allison and Jackson.

"Does anyone know if she's actually going to come to _this _high school? I mean she's a celebrity child. Her parents will probably put her- her hair is _gorgeous!_" Lydia interrupted herself when Bonnie walked inside the cafeteria. Scott could smell her perfume from where he sat with his friends, it put him in a daze, a trance. Allison had broke up with him and moved to "fur for brains" Jackson Whittemore. The blonde standing next to her obviously made her feel comfortable, they were laughing and giggling, talking about hair, clothes, movie nights and their ex boyfriends. Her eyebrows furrowed when her friend nudged her head toward him, Bonnie glanced over to him and smiled softly.

They were walking over to them, Scott couldn't take his eyes off of her until she spoke, "Hi, I'm Bonnie." Scott was speechless, "This is my best friend Caroline." Again, nothing. Stiles nudged him.

"Oh um...hi...I'm- I'm...uh..."

"_Scott!_" Stiles breathed to his best friend.

"Right! I'm Scott,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Scott." Bonnie replied. "Who are you're friends?"

"This is Stiles, he's best friend. Lydia, Aiden, Jackson, Allison, Ethan and Danny."

"I know Allison, her family came over last night, I better get to homeroom." She smiled at him. For second, he was in his own thoughts. He'd just spoken to the most beautiful teen model in teen history, a celebrity he's had a crush on since he first laid eyes on her bright, brilliant smile. He could either stay at the table and let Allison and Jackson's new found "love" get the better of him or he could get up, grab his backpack and run after her to ask her out. His mind was made up, he was going after the brunette with a body sent from heaven.

"Would you guys like to see with us? Like your friends is sitting with the jocks..." Bonnie furrowed her eyes and looked around for Caroline until she found her head sitting with meatheads. She shook her head and looked at the door, she became stiff at the sight of him. She swallowed hard. "Bonnie?" Scott called before she noticed who she was looking at. Derek Hale, with a smirk on his lips. They knew each other? How?

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled, the looked up and saw the male in question, the smile on her face fade into a scowl. She raced to her best friend, she'd gotten to her best friend just in time for some blue-eyed pale person to appear next to Derek.

"Bail out!" Caroline yelled and took off. Bonnie on the hand dropped her bookbag to the floor, stepped out of her heels. She was tired of running, it was time fight. She stripped of the blazer covering her bare arms, dropping it to the floor. The blue eyed vampire stripped off his jacket and charged at Bonnie. Scott watched as Bonnie and the male fought like titans.

_Bonnie- Bad Karma_

She cuts and bruises on her otherwise flawless face, her shirt was ripped but the male healed quickly so her hard punches and clawing was pointless. He held her in his tight grip, it was nearly impossible to get out of but the brunette flipped onto his shoulders and smirked at Derek. She crossed her legs around his neck, Derek started running toward the two, trying to stop her from her next move. Bonnie swung her body around, snapping the male's neck, as the male went down, she flipped on her feet and twitched her eyebrow. The small framed female grabbed her things, then walked out of the cafeteria.

_Bonnie&Scott-Class is in session_

Bonnie was introduced to her new classmates along with Caroline, she still had minor injures to her face. As the girls took their seats, Scott tried to avoid her. His life long crush was a lot more than she seemed on the television and in teen magazines. _People see me and think I'm just a pretty face with a killer body. If mankind looked a little deeper than just seeing what's on the outside, they'd be surprised that I'm much more than just make-up, little dog with tiny teeth, and an adopted heiress. __**Do you have a little dog with tiny teeth? **__{laughs} No, actually I have a husky named Roxy. She's just a puppy but she's more than what she seems, __I love when people just look at me as an airhead with money. It put the ball in my court and I have the advantage to slam dunk on them or score a touchdown. But isn't it amazing that you thought to ask me if I had a little dog with tiny teeth, though? Many won't ask the simplest of questions. _He remembered an excerpt from a magazine she did an interview for. Scott subtly looked behind him, his eyes landing on the gorgeous beauty taking notes. She looked up at him through her long eyelashes and smiled. The male quickly turned around and looked forward. _**You're going to high school, do the others treat you different because of who you are? **__Some do and some don't, the ones that do treat me differently I view as fake. If I fall on hard times, they would disappear. The ones who don't I consider to be my true friends, they treat me like any other teenager. I'm "famous" but it's just a job, I'm actually just a normal teen, with a normal life. I make decisions about my life. __I have parents that set a twelve-thirty am on the weekends curfew and a ten-thirty curfew on the weekdays. I'm normal. _"She's normal, with a hint of supernatural." He said to himself. "But she's normal, still normal." Scott turned to the brunette and smiled at her. Her eyes again landed on the male, a smile playing across her lips.

The class seemed to go by extremely quickly, maybe it was because they were actually paying attention in class. It was obvious that Bonnie wanted a normal life. Yes, she was apart of the supernatural world but she was more than just a supernatural girl. Scott as well, he was a werewolf but he was more than just a teen wolf struggling to keep his grades above a three point four average. Bonnie stood at her locker after class gathering her things for the final class of the day, Scott couldn't take his eyes off of her. What he witnessed in the cafeteria. She knew Derek, which probably meant she knew his uncle. But who was that blue-vampire she was fighting, did she kill him? He was strong, that was for sure, he picked her up with ease, threw her without losing his footing. He was apart of the supernatural as well, that much he knew. Everyone else was walking around like nothing happen, except the group he was with. "Mom, I need to come home. They found me here and I'm running low."

"How? _Fuck! _I'll have the limo pick you up and bring you to the studio. Be outside in twenty minutes." Katherine instructed her daughter. Bonnie looked back at Scott and then looked away quickly. She was running again, when she was suppose to have a normal life.

"Why are they after you? I can help you, Bonnie." Scott asked, the petite female licked her lips and looked into the chocolate brown eyes belonging to the male.

"Klaus Smithe, a vampire, I killed him. They want revenge. The blue eyed vampire, is Damon Salvatore. A vampire who Klaus turned just because he wanted to."

"What? There are vampires?"

"You can't have werewolves without vampires-"

"And you can't have supernatural beings without an origin." Bonnie looked down, nodded her head.

"My father, he knows the story of the origins. He's an Original Vampire himself, an elder."

"I'll come with you."

_The Originals-Everything has an origin._

Bonnie and Scott arrived at Dr. Deaton's pet clinic, Scott stepped out of the limo with a confused look on his face, then Bonnie stepped out. Marin Morell walked out of the clinic with her brother, nudging her head inside. They did want they were told and walked inside. Elijah and Katherine were already there awaiting their arrival. Katherine didn't look too pleased with the werewolf company her daughter had with her, but she wouldn't make a scene now. Bonnie closed the blinds and locked the doors with a spell.

"Scott, these are my parent; Elijah and Katherine Mikaelson. Alan and Marin are my uncle and aunt."

"I'm sorry, but why is he here?" Katherine demanded.

"I invited him." Bonnie answered.

"Katerina, trust our daughter's judgment. You trust him, Bonnie?" Elijah questioned his daughter. Bonnie nodded her head.

"Yes father. I wouldn't bring him around my family if I didn't."

"I don't want—"

"Katerina, enough." Elijah interrupted. "The boy is here to educate himself."

"Bonnie was attacked at school by Damon and Derek. I don't know Damon, I don't care to know him. But I know Derek. I trust him just as much I trust my father." Katherine and Elijah looked at each other then back at Scott.

"Know thy enemy," Elijah started followed by a scoff. "Witches, Druids, Werewolves, Humans. We lived in a small village just outside of what is now Mystic Falls, Virginia. A town founded on slavery and immoral behavior. Things our ancestors would look down upon not congratulate on. One of many reasons we left. The witches and druids were one in the same, they kept nature in balance. When it was time for the werewolves to transform during the full moon, the witches made a barrier which would contain the werewolves until their night was complete." Elijah stood to his feet and walked behind the counter. "One of the werewolves had gotten free, thus killing two members of my family, my younger sister Marina and younger brother Henrik. My mother, a very powerful witch wanted to use dark magic to bring them back but the druids recommended against it. My father, a druid himself came up with a better idea. They came up with a spell that would turn my remaining siblings and myself into vampires. Again, this was with the use of dark magic. Alan, Bonnie and Marin's mutual ancestor, Ayana Gaines. She advised against it, but my mother and father ignored her, thus cursing us."

"Druids are suppose to help and advise werewolves, not help create something worse. That's not balance." Scott protested.

"Exactly, it's why the others came together and made a decision about what to do about the betrayers of nature. Ayana and her husband a druid, stripped them of their power." Elijah continued.

"What does your war against the species has to do with Bonnie? Why was she attacked?" Scott asked.

"She was a bargaining piece. The very werewolf that killed my siblings was coming to kill Ayana, she offered Bonnie—being of both witch and druid blood as his wolf pack's personal advisory. Though that wolf has other plans for her." Katherine explained and looked away. Bonnie looked down, shivering slightly at the thought.

"He wants to turn her..." Scott realized.

"He wants her as his bride." Marin corrected. "If she is his bride, she'll have no choice but to do his bidding."

"Turning her in a Darach." Scott turned the famed brunette, "I won't let that happen. I swear to God, I'll protect you with my own life."

Elijah and Katherine gave each other another look, the intensity in his eyes; it was familiar to them both. He meant what he was said.

"If you are going to protect my daughter then you are going to need know the werewolf's name." Elijah interrupted them with a clearing of his throat. "Peter Hale." Horror washed over Scott's face when he heard the name.

"It had to be the psychopath that belongs in the looney bin." The teen whispered.

"I take it you know of him?" Elijah questioned.

"He's the one who turned me into a werewolf."

"You weren't born?" Katherine asked. Scott shook his head. "Elijah, this could work to our advantage."

"No! We are not using him. We'll find another way until then I'll—no, _we'll _ have a normal life. That's why we're here to have a normal life."

"But Bonnie—" Katherine started.

"NORMAL!" The younger female interrupted. Though that was easier said than done. The next day, _SEVENTEEN _magazine would be on stands, everywhere. Her photo on each and every one of them that was her normal. Bonnie looked at her parents and sighed. "I'm sorry but I'm in the spotlight enough without my supernatural life shining a light on me as well. We will find another way to take out Peter and hopefully everything will go back to normal or at least partially back to normal. Now who wants ice cream?" Bonnie looked around the room at her parents, her aunt and uncle and possibly her new crush waiting for them to answer.

"So basically no one what's ice cream?" The druid/witch questioned.

**~xXx~**

An hour after leaving Bonnie with her parents, Scott arrived home to begin his homework. He could get what he learned that day. His celebrity crush had a supernatural side that no one knew about, his... "maker"-if that's what you wanted to call him had some to do with it and to top it all off, his crush was going to pretend it didn't matter for little while so she could have a normal life. Looking down at the math problems in front him made him want to vomit, he dropped his head on his desk and groaned. _"When you're a supernatural being, there is no such thing as normal. No matter __how much you long to be normal, __it'll never come. People like us, we'll never be normal." _Was the last text he sent Bonnie. This was her normal. Their normal. It was all they had and if they just wasted it on empty hopes and dreams, their normal would past them by. He didn't want that for Bonnie.

**Read all about it!-**_Bonnie Mikaelson; how she's juggling her fast paced life and a normal high school experience. _

_Bonnie Mikaelson is an adopted heiress to the Mikaelson Family fortune. Her father is big-time movie producer Elijah Mikaelson and her mother is Victoria's Secret model Katherine Mikaelson, they've been married for as long as she can remember. No day is the same for this young supermodel who struts her way down the runway, just like her mother did and still does today. I sat down in a mellow environment with the heiress and asked her about her life, goals and what she plans on getting herself into once she begins high school. "_**I'm looking forward to the full-on high school experience, making new friends, new memories. I'm looking forward to being a normal teenager. Something I've never gotten in my entire life and maybe just maybe for a moment, I can get into my car and drive away without having paparazzi attacking my car. Is that so wrong to have five minutes of peace?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just for a moment**

_What is like having parents like you have? Is it hard having to live up to their careers?_ **Of course not, my mom was a nurse before becoming a model and my dad has always been in the movie business. He just started on a lower level than he is in now. That's how my parents met. He hurt himself and she saved him. They fell in love and got married. My parents have always told me to follow my own path. Make my mistakes and errors and learn from them. That's what I've been doing since the start of my career.**

Everyone had the latest issue of _SEVENTEEN_ magazine, reading Bonnie's every word. Every girl was in awe of her make-up, outfits and shoes and not to mention the flawless hair she flaunted. The boys were too busy watching the real thing walk pass them with her blonde best friend. _Do you have a rule on dating? You are starting high school, a lot of guys are going to want to be your number one guy. How are you going to tell who really wants to be with the real you and not the celebrity you? _**That's something I've never thought about and brilliant point. I've been on dates where the guy actually looked around for the pap's just so his picture gets taken. I think the only way to tell if they are truly with me to get to know me and only me not me and paparazzi's cameras is the person himself. The questions he questions, the jokes he'll tell. I'll know that person is dating me for me because instead of him expecting me to pay for the date, he'll pay or we'll split it fifty-fifty. **_You're best friend Caroline, she's seen with you everywhere you go. How did you find such a loyal friend? _**Easy, we were friends before I became a model. We grew up together, we have game night, movie night, we still have sleepovers. We're each other's consultants in literally everything. Caroline has this thing about her where she knows a person before even speaking to them. She's like a genie or something. I love her. **_There have been reports about you two being more than friends. Are they true?_** Of course we're more than friends, we're best friends. If you're asking if we were ever in a relationship, the answer is still yes. If I were to go out with any of my ex's it would be Caroline. We told our parents and my dad grilled her like he would any of my other partners. My mom was excited about us because she knew Caroline, Caroline's mom was excited because she knew me. My dad was happy because I was happy. **_So why did you break up? _**Only our families know and that's how we want to keep it.**

"I'm guessing the pervs have read your interview with _SEVENTEEN_." Caroline scoffed. Bonnie looked at the blonde and arched her eyebrow.

"Are you mad? I told the questions that where going to be asked." Bonnie replied.

"No I'm not mad or anything like that, it just reminds of the time we had together. I think about how I let our relationship end because of my own insecurities." Caroline confessed. Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed at the confession. "What I'm saying is, I think we should give it another try."

"Caroline, I love you; don't get me wrong I always will but you and I—we're not meant to be together. We're supposed to be friends, nothing more and who's to say that what happened then won't happen again?" Bonnie stood at her locker and opened it; putting in what she didn't need and taking out what she needed. Caroline looked down at her black suede pumps and sighed.

"You're right. I'll see you at lunch." The blonde spoke sadly, walking away to her own locker. Bonnie watched her and shook her head. Just then, Jackson walked up to her and leaned around the locker next to her.

"You know, you and I didn't get to know each other yesterday. So I was thinking maybe after school, you and I could grab something to eat and talk."

Bonnie looked at the brunette male and laughed. "That sounds like a wonderful eye, for you and your girlfriend. Which isn't me, but thank you anyway." Jackson watched the small framed female walk away, a smirk playing across his features. Scott and Stiles watched from their lockers, Stiles reading Bonnie's interview. He called research for Scott's potential new girlfriend.

Scott watched Jackson ogle his new friend. "Scott! Listen to this! **Describe your perfect guy. **_Perfect? Perfection is impossible. I don't look for perfection, I look for trust, honesty, loyalty, and he has to be faithful. If I can't trust him, what's the point? _**Do you have perfect date? **_[Laughs] I don't. Sitting in a park talking about anything. I'm pretty mellow when it comes to dating and relationships, I don't push for something that my partner can't give me. If it's a necessity and the person can't give it to me, then I'll go my own way. _**Are you single right now? There are so many reports linking you to different celebs. **_I've been on dates with many different guys, even girls but as of right now, I'm not seeing anyone. I'm single but I'll be honest, I'm looking for a real relationship, a real love with ups and downs. Tests. _**Do you think you'll find that in Hollywood? **_I think it's possible but I'm not in any rush._

"What does that have to do with anything?" Scott asked.

"You have a chance, Scott. To go to where us, the little people; ME, have only dreamed of going. A date with Bonnie Mikaelson. Listen, if I am to have a romantic life through you, you have to take more risks. You know, tame the bull!" Scott just gave his best friend a strange look and shook his head as he walked away. "Scott! You know I'm right!" Stiles called after the male before catching up to him.

**~xXx~**

First period for Bonnie was math, her worse subject though she got good grades. Her classmates couldn't stop looking at her, blushing and taking her picture. She was starting to think returning to high school was a horrible idea. Jackson walked into the classroom and took his seat next to Bonnie, Allison and Lydia entered next. Allison watched her boyfriend attempting to get the young starlet's attention. It made her want to vomit. Bonnie perked up when she saw Scott walk in with Stiles. Scott took his seat next to her and smiled. "I got your text and your right." Bonnie spoke to the werewolf. "Do you want to go out with me? After school... Friday night?" Scott was taken off guard at her question. His jaw loosened as his lips turned into a smile. Jackson's eyebrows furrowed in more confusion than anything else. Scott over him? Really?

"Yeah, I'd love to. I'll pick you up at seven?" Scott replied. Bonnie smiled and nodded. The brunette pulled out her phone and looked down at text message from Peter. She looked around the room then spotted him outside of the window. She grabbed her messenger then ran out of the classroom. Scott saw Peter before he disappeared and followed after her.

Jackson on the other hand, was cool, calm and collected, he watched the two and smirked to himself. Maybe he had something to do with Peter being there. _Maybe. _While Bonnie was running through the hallways, she noticed Scott behind and stopped. "You can't go with me. He'll kill you and take me."

"I'm not letting you go out there with that nut job alone, Bonnie."

"I won't be alone and I'm not letting you get yourself killed. Trust me, I'll get rid of him and we'll be free and clear to go on our date Friday night." She smiled softly then ran off to confront Peter. Bonnie's heroic persona was appealing but it didn't fool Scott one bit. She was terrified and both of them knew it. Though Scott was all for giving Bonnie her independence and doing what she asked him to do; Scott still had this urge to protect her. Like maybe finding out who told Peter where the brunette was in the first place. As he turned around, he went deep into his thoughts. No other person could have been that evil or that conniving or jealous for that matter, no one but Jackson himself. The slivering snake! Scott send Bonnie text hoping she read it and went along with his plan. He was tired of Jackson budding into his relationships. First, Allison practically sprints into his arms and now Bonnie?

"**I'm sorry, Scott" (Flashback)—**_It was freezing cold night in Beacon Hills, he could see frost on trees. It felt like he needed twelve more pairs of underwear on and another coat. Why did Allison choose this night to talk things? Why tonight? Leaning against his car, Scott looked around the wooded area for any signs of Allison, there were none. Instead what he got was memories of the past six months with her. Their relationship took a turn for the worst. She was always flirting with Jackson, she never wanted to hang out with him. They barely talked on the phone and obviously there was a complete drop in the sex department, which was completely on his end. The last time they did have sex, she felt…different. Different as in someone else was playing in his playground, someone else erased his graffiti and replaced it with their own. He couldn't even perform to his best ability that night, in fact he told her to just leave and he used his hand instead. _

_Which brings us back to this freezing cold night where he was standing in the woods freezing his dick off. When Allison finally arrived, Scott was nearly half past asleep but heard her car pull up. She stepped out of the car and walked over to him. "I don't want to beat around the bush, Scott—_

"_Well then don't," Scott interrupted. "It's cold Allison, I'm freezing my balls off and here you are being dramatic and thinking of some long drawn out way to break up with me. Just do it so I can go back home, turn on the heat and melt under my blankets. Better yet, I'll do it for you, it's over. Goodbye Allison." And Scott walked off to his car and drove off heartbroken. He didn't need to hear some long drawn out confession, followed by the obvious break up. He knew she was Jackson before coming to see him. On the drive home, he took the long route, basically driving longer in the freezing cold just he could warm up or calm down whichever came first. He was truly in love with Allison but this, this situation—it was enough to make the young werewolf give up on love altogether._

Scott walked into the boy's locker room and sunk down to the floor as he went down memory lane of his ending relationship with Allison Argent, resident werewolf hunter. Feelings of hate and anger resurfaced as he remembered everything. That led up to the break-up. How she was acting strange around him and Jackson. Jackson all of a sudden wanting to be friends with him and hang out with him. Definitely trying to get close enough to him to drive a dagger in his back. Good thing he didn't fall for it, it's better to be enemies with backstabbing snake rather than being his buddy. His words to Jackson: "_Cut the bullshit, I know you don't want to be with me, so back off." _

To be honest, Scott handled the situation pretty well. Allison would invite him over for…cookies and studying, he wanted to be a good sport about it, so he went over. Studied and left, he wouldn't touch those cookies though, her mother was six days from crazy so she wasn't poisoning him. Allison would try to talk about the "good ole days" which made him uncomfortable so he changed the subject to math or something else, school related. The next time she asked him to come over, Jackson was there and so he made an emergency call to Stiles, who arrived in just the nick of time. She tried to him offer him cookies again—what was it with this family and cookies? He shook his head to himself and continued down the trail. He didn't eat any of the cookies but he noticed, that Allison couldn't stop looking at him. He just smiled quickly and buried his head into his text book.

Jackson ate one and became sick. His face turned red, he started sweating and coughing, becoming very weak. The number one reason Scott didn't eat the damn cookies, wolfs bane. He could smell it mixed with aroma of the cookies. Both Scott and Stiles walked out of the house trying to hold in their laughter. Later that night, the entire werewolf community knew about it and still till this day, no one would let him live it down. A werewolf not being able to smell wolfs bane? How lame did you have to be to allow that to happen?

Even the humans was laughing him and judging Allison, her boyfriend was poisoned by her mother. Scott felt bad for her but not that bad. He felt like karma was finally working her magic on the brunette and the selfish son of bitch snake that stole his girlfriend. Even Lydia was laughing at them and trying her hardest get with Scott, he just wasn't interested in having a girlfriend, though that didn't stop him from sleeping with the strawberry blonde. He wasn't interested in being a couple with anyone. Give himself sometime to recover from Allison, reconnect with his friends and family and emotionally prepare himself for his relationship. Who knew how long it would take for him to recover from his first love, but he wasn't going to rush it.

That's the song he was singing three months ago. It took three months to heal? Or maybe it was Bonnie? When she walked into the school, he'd forgotten all about the last one. He felt something grow in his heart where it was becoming a barren weeded garden.

She walked into the cafeteria, everything was different. He felt brand new. He didn't know what Jackson's problem was but unlike his failed relationship with Allison, he wouldn't let go of Bonnie. No matter what.

**Seven Devils—**Bonnie leaned against Peter's car, barely paying attention to his ramblings of world domination or whatever he was going on about; she tuned out after the first six words. "You're going to help me Bonnie Mikaelson. Whether you like it or not. Scott will either deliver you to me unwillingly or you will come to me. We both know it's going to happen." Peter said, Bonnie perked up at his words and scowled at him; Peter merely smirked. "You know just as well as I do, Scott will do something to mess everything up between you and him and if not him—then Stiles, or Caroline, or Jackson; maybe even that pretty little ex-girlfriend of his Allison Argent. You know what side you belong on Bonnie, choose carefully and wisely." Peter pulled the small-framed female closer to his body, his crystal blue eyes pouring into her emerald green orbs; Bonnie returning the favor. Her heart picking up pace, this, however did not escape Peter's hearing, it caused him to smirk. The brunette remained sturdy and unmoved by the cynical grin on Peter's lips.

"Think of it this way, you join us and you will be immortal. Powerful. It's what everyone on this miserable earth, in this stupid county wants." He explained to her, Bonnie snatched her body away from him.

"Yeah, well I am not like this rest of this town and I'm certainly nothing like you!" Bonnie snapped. The male laughed, circling the young girl.

"That's where you're wrong darling. We have more in common than you think, we're more alike than you realize. It all starts in Mystic Falls."

Bonnie squirted her eyes at him. She knew the story about his journey in Mystic Falls but the way he was talking, there was more to the story. More information that she needed to know, information that her parents were leaving out. Bonnie came out of her thoughts and noticed Peter was gone. _He's throwing me off, trying to distract me from his true motives. He wants my power and me dead. _She thought to herself but she shake the feeling that he was right… maybe a little too right. Caroline was and will forever be a jealous ex but she would want to see Bonnie safe, sound and happy. Even if she wasn't the one making her happy. Everyone else he mentioned she'd just met so it was too early to judge on character. She barely knew them.

**~xXx~**

Bonnie read over Scott's text and headed to intended location. While she walked down the hall, Marie Digby played on her iPod_ Say it again_, her favorite song—well one of many. She could never truly dedicated the song to anyone but that didn't stop her from loving it so much. While in her own little world, she heard footsteps behind her, when she turned around it was Allison and Jackson. They charged at her but she bent her back into a crab formation and ran the other way while texting Scott, then her parents. She threw both female and male into lockers with a flick of her hand and ran right out of the front of the door of the school. Something was going on in that school, it was way past the time for the students to transition classes but there wasn't a soul in the hallway except the two that just attacked her. Bonnie ran to her car and jumped inside then sped off. Jackson and Allison weren't too far behind her. "Bonnie! Where are you?!" Katherine shouted into the car phone.

"Driving! I'm being chased by Peter's minions. I'm going to try to lose them. In LA. I'll be home late!" Bonnie explained to her mother and drove down the street into LA, California.

~**xXx~**

Caroline walked to her locker in an upset way. Bonnie was her best friend, they've been through everything together. Puberty, v-card snatching, first steps, words, hell both of them had to repeat the same grade together. They dated for a bit and maybe that's what changed them—well maybe not _them_ more like it changed Caroline. She wasn't the best girlfriend to Bonnie and maybe that's part of the reason they didn't last and why Bonnie wasn't trying to work things out between them on a romantic level. Maybe she feels that Caroline wasn't ready to be in such a serious relationship or maybe it was because she needed to know that she missed being with her, just as much as Caroline missed between with her. Just then a familiar scent invaded Caroline's nostrils, she turned around and saw one of the doppelgangers, not Katherine, she was doing a Victoria's Secret photo shoot so she didn't have the time to trollop around a high school building with pimply and hormonal teenagers. No, it was certainly was Katherine, but the doppelganger before her and Caroline's ex-girlfriend, the woman she slept with while with Bonnie due to her own childish insecurities. Thank God, the brunette beauty didn't know that, it would definitely ruin any friendship or relationship reconciliation she had coming with Bonnie. Tatia stood in front of Caroline, her hair falling down her back, her hand on her hip. Her jeans were so tight it made the blonde wonder just how she got into them, her top showed her personal favorite assets. Caroline found herself licking her lips slowly while looking the brunette over.

"Caroline, sweetheart; my eyes are up here." The older vampire demanded of the younger. Caroline quickly looked up and turned back to her locker.

"What do you want Tatia? I have Chemistry."

"No, Caroline. You don't. You have a play date with me and you know how I get when I don't get my way. So be a girl and follow me out of this… school building. I want fun, you were always the right person to give it to me." Tatia smirked, Caroline swallowed and shook her head.

"Tatia, I told you, this has to stop. I'm in love with someone else and it isn't you." The blonde's enraged the older vampire, when the hallway was clear; Tatia spun the blonde around and threw her into some lockers. Caroline fell to the newly waxed floor, struggling to return to her full height. Tatia walked over to the blonde and flipped her over onto her back, her black skinny heel pressed to her sternum.

"You seem to forget, Caroline; I own you! You belong to me! So I don't care if you're in love with someone else. I don't care if you want another shot at the witch-in-training's pussy! You are mine and if I see you with her, I'm going to rip her to pieces in front of you, then I'm going to rip you to pieces and find a new play-pal." Tatia threatened. She climbed on top of the blonde and smirked. "Be at my car in five minutes and I won't harm Bonnie, if you're not there…I'll have Jackson and Allison kill her."

Tatia stood up from Caroline, allowing her stand to her feet. She walked out with the doppelganger and drove away with her. This would be heroic if after getting in her car, Caroline hadn't kissed her passionately and whispered, "You're mine, Tatia." Had Caroline flipped her switch or she playing both sides of the fence? Working as double agent? Caroline had her own agenda with Tatia.

Once in the driveway of Tatia's LA mansion, Caroline and her doppelganger didn't move for at least an hour. Caroline's head was buried in between Tatia's legs in the backseat of her car. What neither of them knew was Bonnie, Jackson and Allison were watching them. Heard their every word. Bonnie listened to her former girlfriend and now ex-best friend say that she'd rather be with her than Bonnie, it was always her. The green-eyed female felt the urge to puke. It was Kol and Elena all over again. The female kept her tears inside and decided to keep this information in her back pocket.

Jackson and Allison had cornered her in a dark alley after her car ran out of gas. They told her everything about Tatia and Caroline. How they played a part in their scheme. Bonnie just stood and walked away from the scene. Her father's studio was twenty-five miles away and she could really use the time alone to figure out her next move, if she even had one. She caught the bus and headed straight to her father's studio.

While on the bus, she decided to call Scott. There was something comforting about his voice and his attitude that just pulled her in. When he answered the phone, she smiled gleefully. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay. Um, I'm in LA; headed to my dad's office to see about a project he has in mind for me. I want to make sure it's still available for me. I know this is sudden but, could you come over tonight? My parents aren't going to be home until Saturday afternoon and I really don't want to be alone." She asked. Scott heard the sadness in her voice. It broke his heart knowing that someone had hurt Bonnie in any way. Mentally, physically, or emotional. But he agreed to stay with her until her parents returned home. After the short conversation, she turned her head and looked out of the bus window. She put her headphones on and her hood then slipped into a bit of a trace. Caroline's betrayal hurt, but Scott's companionship wouldn't make it better. She was sure of it.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
